Tsukunes b-day
by cameronwayne
Summary: It is Tsukunes 11th b-day and he celebrates it with moka rated M for latter chaps
1. Chibi 1

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I kind of lost my inspiration to write, but know I'm back and I hope to write a new chapter for ****Yuri Just Wants to Have Fun****, and I want to give a big thank you to one of my favorite writers on fanfiction, NGI-InVaderX, for all of his support. I also want to say thank u to all of the other 5,113 people that have read my story, thank you all for reading it. Now that's out of the way I am writing a Rosario Vampire one shot today because yesterday was my birth day(11-01) so I am going to call it Tsukune's birthday as well. And now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer I cameronwayne do not own anything to do with Rosario Vampire sadly because if I did there would never be an end to it.**

**Tsukune thoughts**

_**Moka's thoughts**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Hey mom what in the world was that?" said a 10 year old Tsukune.

"I don't know what that was sweet heart but let's get home so we can celebrate your birthday ok."

"No mom, screw my birthday! We have to go see who it was and help whoever it was that screamed!" he yelled while running towards were he hear the scream come from. (**with his mother 3 blocks behind him)**

He rounded the next corner and there was an alleyway on his right. When he got to the alley, he stopped and looked down it to see two other boys about his age had cornered a girl with the prettiest emerald green eyes and pretty faded pink hair that clung to her forehead do to her sweating. She was panting from running from the boys. He noticed she also had a small line of blood that ran from the left side of her forehead down to her nose. As both of the boys got closer to her, Tsukune also noticed that one of them was limping a little, and the other kind of had a wheezing noise every time he breathed. He guessed from lucky blows the girl had landed. The one that was limping a little was somewhat shorter than him, had more of a gut and blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Tsukune thought he looked like a sumo wrestler. The other boy that was wheezing was as tall as Tsukune, but while he wasn't as fat as the other guy he was still fatter than Tsukune. He had bleached blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

After Tsukune took in the scene, he started running towards the two other boys. Before the two of them noticed him, he had hit the larger of the two guys in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Next, he was turning to charge the other guy. Right as he turned his head to face the smaller boy, he was hit in the face, causing him stumble and fall backwards. This also caused his eye to hurt and swell up. Tsukune then got up as fast as he could and went to swing his fist but it was blocked. He was then hit in the gut, but before that, he heard the guy he swung at grunt in pain from blocking Tsukune's punch causing Tsukune to smirk before he was hit. After he got hit he dropped to one knee and took a few quick breaths till he could catch his breath. He then stood up and tried to hit the boy again, but this time Tsukune faked his left swing and instead swung his right fist, aiming for the boy's stomach trying to drop the bully in one hit. When Tsukune felt his left fist hit the kid's arm, he also felt his right fist connect with boy's stomach. He then saw the boys eyes get as big as dinner plates as the boy dropped to his knees clutching his stomach in pain, and then he proceeded to throw up on the ground.

Seeing what was about to happen, Tsukune jumped back from the boy before he was puked on and before the kid fell forwards hitting his face hard on the ground. Checking to ensure that both boys were unable to get up, he walked over to the girl with pink hair to ask if she was okay. Reaching to touch her shoulder, he saw the girl flinch away and she screamed "No! Please don't hurt me!"

Tsukune recoiled when she had said that and asked "Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

After he said that she had finally opened her eyes since the fight had started, and looked up into his dark brown eyes before she had looked around and found the two boys that were trying to attack her. As she remembered what they were planning to do, she started crying before she had lunged at the boy who saved her, and through crying, she managed to choke out a "Thank you".

When he had finally got her to calm down, he then asked her what her name was.

"It's Moka, Moka Akashiya." She told him.

"Well hi Moka, I am Tsukune Aono. It is nice to meet you" he said as he stuck his hand out to help her up.

At first she flinched a little bit before finally taking it and letting him help her up. As he was helping her up she had caught the scent of blood coming from the boy. She then saw blood coming from his nose and she said "Oh my, you're bleeding, let me help you."

Wiping the blood from his face the scent hit her harder this time. She couldn't help it as she grabbed his face and said "You smell really good. I'm sorry, I can't help it because, you see, I'm a vampire" She then bites his neck and drinks a little of his blood. Realizing what she was doing, she let go of him and jumped back muttering apologies.

He then stood up, looking as if he had been struck by cupid. Moka then asked "Do you hate vampires?"

That snapped Tsukune out of his daydreams. He then chuckled lightly and said "No, I don't hate vampires."

Hearing that, Moka jumped on Tsukune asking him "Well then, can we be friends?"

_**Fin**_

_**Not hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha wait theres more haha**_


	2. Chibi 2

**Hey guys I have some news for you all this is now a coalition story between me and mineng101 so if you get the chance to stop by his profile do so and read some of his own works as well**

"Sure, I would like to be your friend" Tsukune replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Tsukune! There you are, don't run off and leave me like that again mister." Kasumi said running up to the alley. Surprised, Moka quickly released her embrace on Tsukune and hid behind him. Seeing the two boys on the ground, Kasumi rushed over to Tsukune to make sure he wasn't injured.

"What happened here? You're not hurt are…" Kasumi trailed off as she spotted the young pink haired girl cowering behind her son. "Hello" Kasumi said crouching down to appear less intimidating to the scared girl "who are you?

"It's ok Moka, this is my mother." Tsukune assured

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, ma'am." Moka said shyly.

"Aren't you just precious? My Tsukune isn't giving you any trouble, is he?" Kasumi looked to her son.

"N...no ma'am, in fact he saved me from those bullies over there." Moka pointed to the two boys that were starting to get up. Afraid of what they might do, Moka hid behind Tsukune again.

Looking at the boys, Kasumi told them "You boys get out of here now before I alert the authorities." Giving Moka a Tsukune a glare, the two delinquents hurried away. "Now then, you are not hurt any where are you dear?" Kasumi returned her attention to Moka.

"No ma'am, I was just very scared. Thank you for helping me." Moka said bowing.

"Where is your family?" Kasumi inquired

"I.I don't know. I was searching for my mother when I was attacked by those two." Moka said looking at the ground.

"Well, where was the last place you had seen her? Maybe we could help you find her." Kasumi offered.

"She left home several years ago, and I have been searching for her since then. My father had sent me with an attendant, but I ran away from him a couple of days ago." Moka said sadly.

"Your father sent you off with just an attendant? Why would he do something like that?" Kasumi asked.

"My father believes that independence is important to be learned at an early age. I went back to the apartment that had been rented for me, but it was empty." Moka was close to tears now. Tsukune couldn't understand why, but he felt the need to move closer to Moka and give her a hug.

"Where are you staying then?" Kasumi was flabbergasted by the thought that this darling young girl was seemingly abandoned by her father.

I..I don't know, I guess I will have to try and find my way back to my father's home." Moka said dejectedly.

"We have a spare room at our house" Tsukune offered looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Yes we do" Kasumi agreed "why don't you come stay with us, at least until we can notify someone in your family."

"I couldn't impose like that, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Moka said.

"I will not have any of that, there is no way you would be a burden to anybody. I insist you come with us, and I will not accept no as an answer." Kasumi stated firmly.

"If you're sure it will be okay." Moka said with a small smile.

"Alright, it's settled then. Now come on, we are having a special dinner tonight because today is Tsukune's birthday." Kasumi said proudly.

"Really?" Moka looked at Tsukune

"Heh heh, um.. yeah" Tsukune blushed "come on, I will show you the room you will be using when we get there."

"Umm..okay" Moka blushed as she took Tsukune's hand. Together they all walked back to the Aono house.

"Tsukune, please show Moka to the bath so that she can get cleaned up. I am going to call my sister to see if she still has some of Kyoko's old clothes left, those should fit her nicely." Kasumi instructed as she went for the phone.

"Here is the bathroom, there are towels and washrags in the closet. Your room is just down the hall on the right. Please let me know if there is anything you need." Tsukune blushed thinking about the cute Moka about to take a bath in his house.

"Umm… Tsukune.. since I am a vampire, I cannot take a bath with normal water, it would hurt me." Moka said shyly.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. How do you bathe?" Tsukune questioned.

"I have to treat the bath with herbs to dilute its purification effects." Moka replied.

"We have herbs in the kitchen, what do you need and I will get it for you." Tsukune offered. Moka listed off a few that would be found in a human kitchen that would make the bath bearable. Rushing downstairs to get the items Moka needed, Tsukune saw that his mother was still talking on the phone. Thankful for her distraction, Tsukune snuck past his mother into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of ingredients and hurried back to the bathroom.

"Thank you Tsukune, these will be perfect." Moka said hugging Tsukune very tightly.

"Okay, I am going to my room, enjoy your bath." Tsukune turned to leave.

"Which room is yours?" Moka asked

"The one across from yours, down the hall on the left." Tsukune pointed towards his door.

"What am I supposed to wear when I get out?" Moka asked blushing deeply.

"Umm.. I guess you could wear mom's robe. You are not that much smaller than her." Tsukune responded with a blush of his own.

"Well..umm..I guess I should get in the bath..umm…thank you again." Moka stammered as she closed the bathroom door. After preparing the water, Moka set down to the task of cleaning herself. 'It feels so good to get clean.' Moka then slipped into the tub to soak a bit. While not perfect, the herbs that Tsukune brought her made the water at least comfortable enough to relax for a few minutes. 'I can't believe that I bit Tsukune, but I am happy that he was able to forgive me, and his blood was sooo tasty. I wonder if he would let me have another taste.' Moka daydreamed.

Moka couldn't stay in the tub for too long, the effect of the herbs was beginning to wear off and the water was starting to affect her skin. 'I am going to have to try and find the proper mixture sometime, I cannot keep using their kitchen cabinet or someone might find out what I am.' Moka thought sourly. Dressing in the robe Tsukune had pointed out after toweling off, Moka went in search of Tsukune while waiting for some clean clothes to wear. Tsukune was in his room playing a video game when Moka knocked on his door "Come in!"

"Oh! Hey Moka, how was the bath?" Tsukune asked after seeing who entered his room.

"It was okay, but I will need to find some herbs to keep just for the bath." Moka replied.

"Yeah, mom might notice if all her cooking seasonings disappeared." Tsukune agreed sheepishly.

Moka giggled softly "What are you playing?" Moka asked looking at the screen.

"BloodRayne, it is a game where you hunt vampires." Tsukune said nonchalantly. Moka paled noticeably " hunt..vampires?" She quickly retreated from the room.

Looking at the door Moka just ran out of, Tsukune suddenly remembered what she was and face palmed. Turning off the game, he ran after Moka "It's just a game!" he called after her.

He found her hiding in the corner of her room. "I'm sorry Moka." He said coming into the room. "Are you really a vampire? You aren't anything like the ones on the game."

"I am. I may look like this now, but" she pointed at the cross hanging from her choker "if my rosary is removed, I turn into my true self, a terrifying super vampire. I was sealed before coming into the human world to look for my mother. She is the only one that can remove the seal, I cannot take it off myself. It is the only thing I have to remember her by." Moka started to tear up.

Tsukune moved closer to her to comfort her "I'll try to help you find her, but we will still need to go to school. You do go to school right?"

"Yes I do, but I don't like going, everyone is so mean to me there. They pick on me because of my hair and make fun of me for believing in monsters." Moka was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry Moka, I will try to protect you as much as I can." Tsukune said resolutely.

"Thank you Tsukune, you have no idea how much that means to me." Moka embraced Tsukune.

"Aunty Kasumi!" Tsukune's cousin Kyoko called out as she entered the Aono household. "I have the clothes you asked mom to send over!"

"Thank you Kyoko, please take them to the guest room!" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kyoko called back as she headed up the stairs. Entering the guest room, Kyoko stopped in mid step when she saw Tsukune hugging a strange girl with pink hair that she had never seen before. "Tsukkie!" Kyoko shouted out in surprise, causing the embracing pair to separate very quickly, blushing profusely. "Who is she and why is she dressed only in Aunt Kasumi's bathrobe?!"


	3. Chibi 3

Kyoko wasn't sure why, but she felt a sudden stab of jealousy seeing her cousin in the embrace of some girl she had never seen before. _'Who does she think she is?! I should be the only girl allowed to hug him like that!'_ Kyoko blushed at her own thoughts.

"Kyo!" Tsukune looked at his cousin in surprise. He noticed her blush, but thought it was because of the situation that she had just walked in on. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Kasumi called my mom and said that she needed some of my old clothes sent over. I wanted to see you, so I told mom that I would bring them over. I thought Aunt Kasumi was thinking about holding a sale and needed some more stuff." Kyoko explained. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Moka, she is the one that needs the clothes you brought over." Tsukune filled his cousin in. "I saved her from some bullies that were trying to take advantage of her earlier. She doesn't have any where to stay, so mom invited her to stay with us for now."

"Moka, this is my cousin Kyoko." Tsukune finished the introductions.

Moka offered a low bow "I am pleased to meet you, Kyoko. Thank you for the clothes."

"Yes yes, nice you meet you too." Kyoko replied to Moka without taking her eyes off her cousin. "What do you mean she has nowhere to go? How long is she going to stay here?"

"She was separated from her escort while looking for her mother. She has been searching for her mother for a long time now, her mother left home a few years ago you see." Tsukune told Kyoko.

"What about her father?" Kyoko asked starting to feel a little bit sorry for the poor girl.

"My father is the one who allowed me to search for my mother. He believes that it is important to be taught independence at an early age." Moka said forlornly.

"That sounds suspicious, how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I found her in an alleyway being attacked by two boys." Tsukune defended.

"But she might have just run away from home, how do we know she isn't trying to hide from her parents? I wouldn't want your parents to get accused of kidnapping her." Kyoko stated.

"But I didn't run away from home, I just wanted to find my mother!" Moka broke down into tears.

Tsukune hugged Moka to try and comfort her. "Nice going Kyo, you made her cry."

Kasumi heard the sobbing "Kyoko, leave that poor girl be. Not everything is a conspiracy, I blame your mother for letting you watch those spy movies."

"I'm just trying to protect you, auntie." Kyoko pouted.

"I know you are, but Moka is a sweet girl, I don't think she would lie to us about something like that. Tsukune, please give Moka some privacy so she can get dressed. Dinner will be ready shortly." Kasumi addressed the kids.

"Yes mom" Tsukune said as he departed the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Aono, I really appreciate all you have done for me." Moka said bowing.

"Don't worry sweetie, things are going to work out, you'll see." Kasumi hugged Moka reassuringly.

Tsukune was waiting downstairs while Moka got dressed when his father, Koji, arrived home from work. "Happy birthday Tsukune, did you have a good day today?" Koji asked.

"Hi dad, today was ok. I saved a girl from being attacked by a couple of delinquents." Tsukune relayed to his father excitedly.

"Really now, was she pretty?" Koji asked his son chuckling, thinking that he was exaggerating.

"She is the cutest girl I have ever seen." Tsukune blushed.

"Hey! I'm way cuter than her." Kyoko butted in.

Moka descended the stairs wearing a white knee length dress with a red sash around her waist. Koji's mouth almost hit the floor seeing her. "Wow…Moka, you look so pretty." Tsukune said in wonder.

Moka looked away to try and hide her blush "You really think so?"

"Definitely." Tsukune nodded. "Dad, this is Moka Akashiya. Moka, this is my dad, Koji Aono. She is going to be staying with us for a while.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Moka offered Koji a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Koji offered a polite bow back to the girl. 'That's my boy!' was Koji's thought.

"Welcome home dear." Kasumi greeted her husband as she descended the stairs after Moka. "This poor girl has nowhere to go, so I offered her the use of our spare room for now. She is so polite and well mannered, she is just like the daughter I always wanted."

Tsukune saw Moka blush profusely at that. "Mom!"

"Since we have Moka with us for now, why don't we go out for dinner tonight." Koji Suggested "Tsukune, since it is your birthday, where would you like to go?"

"What about that new teppanyaki restaurant that just opened? That way everyone can get what they like. Would that be alright with you, Moka?" Tsukune offered.

Moka just nodded bashfully. She could not believe that this boy was being so nice to her as to even give her the final say as to where they went for his birthday. "That sounds good."

"That is a good idea sweetie." Tsukune's mother commented.

The next day, Kasumi asked Moka "Moka dear, do you have any clothes to go to school in?"

Moka looked at the ground "No ma'am Mrs. Aono, I lost everything when I was attacked by those bullies."

"Well, that just won't do." Kasumi said. "I know, I will take you shopping for some new things later today, and then tomorrow, I can take you to Tsukune's school and register you there. He doesn't have many friends there so maybe you can help each other out."

"Oh no, I am already imposing too much of a burden on your family as it is, you don't have to do anything like that for me." Moka tried to beg off.

"Non-sense, you are not a burden at all, and you are still so young, you need to be in school." Kasumi insisted. Moka could tell that she would not win, so she relented.

"Thank you Mrs. Aono."

"We can have Tsukune come along to carry the bags." Kasumi decided.

Kasumi was helping Moka pick out outfits for school at the local mall while Tsukune loitered around looking bored. 'I don't see why I had to come, I hate shopping.' Tsukune mumbled to himself. He was enjoying spending time with Moka, but he wished that they could be doing something more fun, like going to the arcarde.

"Ohhh don't you look so cute in that outfit." Kasumi gushed catching Tsukune's attention. Moka was wearing a pair of form fitting capri pants with a pink button down shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone to display her Rosario. "That is a beautiful cross, I noticed that you never take it off though." Kasumi commented.

"It is the only thing I have left from my mother, I am afraid that I will lose it if I take it off." Moka half lied.

"That is so sad, I believe that you will find her one day though." Kasumi assured Moka.

"You really think so?" Moka asked hopeful.

"I do, but I also think that you need to keep up with school as well, I sure that is what she would want too." Kasumi said.

"Yes ma'am, I will."

"Wow, Moka, you look really good in that." Tsukune commented when he saw her outfit.

Th..thank you." Moka blushed.

"Oh Moka!" Kasumi called for a couple of aisles over "We can't forget to get you new underwear as well." Both Moka and Tsukune flushed bright red at that announcement.

"Thank you again for the clothes Mrs. Aono, you really didn't have to go all out like this." Moka thanked Tsukune's mother.

"you can say that again" Tsukune grumbled under the weight of so many clothes bags and shoe boxes.

"Don't worry, I am just happy that we are able to help you." Kasumi walked along almost skipping, she loved shopping and had bought some items for herself while shopping for Moka.

Later after dinner, Moka was talking with Tsukune in his room. "I can't believe how much you and your family are doing for me, I mean, I am just a stranger to you all. Why are you doing all this?" Moka was so overwhelmed that she was almost in tears. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me before."

"Well, I know that my mom loves any excuse to shop and she seems to adore you. My mom has always wanted a daughter to dote on, but after I was born, my parents found out that my mom cannot have any more babies. I think she sees an opportunity to live out her dream of having a daughter, although she maybe going a little overboard." Tsukune explained.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Don't worry, I won't say anything about it." Moka promised.

"Umm. Moka…" Tsukune suddenly looked nervous.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka wondered why he was acting differently.

"Well..um…you see.. I . umm.. know that we umm.. only just met and all, but, umm.. I think I might really like you." Tsukune couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling at the moment.

Moka started blushing bright red at Tsukune's confession. "Tsukune, I like you too, but I think it is too early to know if I like you like you, but I know that you make me feel things I have never felt before."

"I understand" Tsukune said dejectedly.

"I have never been close to others before, I just need some time to sort out my feelings." Moka explained.

"Ok, we'll take things slow then." Tsukune agreed "Would you like some of my blood?"

"Thank you Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed excitedly as she jumped towards Tsukune. Tsukune, not expecting Moka to rush at him put his hands up to catch her and felt something metallic in his hands. Looking confused, Moka questioned "My rosary came off?"

Tsukune was blinded by the flash of light that engulfed his room.


	4. Chibi 4

Tsukune lay on his bed where he and Moka had landed. First thing that he noticed as his sight started to return was a metallic cross in his hand. 'Isn't this Moka's rosary?' Tsukune stared at the cross when he recalled Moka's words "if my rosary is removed, I turn into my true self, a terrifying super vampire." Tsukune looked up at the body lying on top of him. Tsukune was speechless at the visage in front of him. The cute and bubbly girl that he had rescued had been replaced with a veritable goddess in the eyes of Tsukune. Gone were the pink locks and emerald green eyes, replaced with hair the color of spun silver and crimson eyes with cat like slits for pupils.

So awestruck by Moka's beauty, Tsukune failed to notice the glare he was receiving from Moka. She was not entirely sure what was going on, but ever since her outer self had been around this boy, she had been awake in a limited sense within the seal. She could feel the confused emotions coming from her other self, and being awoken in such a position was too much for her to handle. "**Who do you think you are to be touching me in such a way?**" Moka demanded with a blush.

Tsukune looked at his other hand which was pressed firmly against her budding breast. He paled in realization that he was in a very bad position. "I umm.. well you see.. this is going to hurt, isn't it?" Tsukune winced in anticipation of the slap he felt coming.

"**Know your place!" **Moka yelled as she kicked Tsukune across the room while covering her chest with her arms. **"You are just a human, I am a vampire. As such, you should consider yourself lucky just to be in my presence."** Moka said haughtily **"my other self seems to enjoy your company, but do not think so highly of yourself as to consider yourself to be my equal."**

Tsukune could only nod. 'How can she be so strong? Is this what it means to be a super vampire?' He knew that he was going to have a considerable bruise from the kick and he told himself to make sure not to let his parents see him shirtless for a little while.

"Tsukune? Are you okay? I heard a crash up there." Tsukune heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Everything is fine mom, I just stumbled!" Tsukune called back downstairs without taking his eyes off Moka.

"Okay, just try to be more careful. How do you expect to impress Moka if you are being clumsy?" His mom replied, making him blush madly.

Moka noticed that he was staring at her, but for some reason he did not seem to be afraid of her. **"What are you staring at?"**

"You are just so beautiful." Tsukune admitted. Moka was dumbstruck by his statement. She huffed and turned her back to him so that he could not see her blush.

"** you. But that doesn't change the fact that you are a human." **Moka looked down at the cross in her hands. **"I will give you the honor of watching over my other self. Keep her safe and you will have my gratitude."**

Tsukune watched as Moka's hair bled back to pink. When she started to collapse at the end of her transformation, he rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. Tsukune smiled sadly at Moka's unconscious form as he recalled the words of her true form. 'I know what she said about me being human, but I can't help but to like her. Maybe one day she will be able to return my feelings.'

Tsukune set Moka down on his bed and made sure she was comfortable. Tsukune checked the time and saw that it was almost time to go to dinner, so he went to the bathroom to freshen up a little. Moka might have shot him down in the worst way, but he still wanted to look nice for her.

Moka's eyes fluttered open slowly. As she sat up, she could remember many of the things that transpired between Tsukune and her true self. Moka got out of the bed and started to pack up her belongings, she figured that she should just go ahead and leave because how could Tsukune still want her around after all that?

Tsukune was walking down the hall to his room when he noticed Moka in the guest room packing everything up. "Moka? What are you doing?"

Moka looked at Tsukune for a moment with tears forming in her eyes before looking away. "I.. I should just g..go. After wh. what I did to you, I umm.. I'm sorry." Moka started crying.

Tsukune walked into the guest room and took Moka's bags from her and placed them back on the floor before guiding her to sit on the bed. "Moka, look, umm.. you don't have to go. I don't want you to go. Please stay." Tsukune stated.

Moka looked up at Tsukune with tears running down her cheeks. "Y. you d. don't hate me? But I said and did such horrible things to you."

"Moka, I could never hate you." Tsukune said honestly. Moka offered a small smile. "Umm.. We are going to go to dinner soon, why don't you go get cleaned up and I will unpack your stuff, okay?" Tsukune offered.

" ." Moka wiped her eyes and left to go clean up in the bathroom.

Tsukune unpacked Moka's bags while she was in the bathroom cleaning up. 'Wow, Kyoko was able to get her some really nice stuff.' Tsukune thought as he put the clothes in the closet and dresser. He almost had a nose bleed when he picked up a rather racy pair of panties. Blushing heavily, he quickly put the panties into a drawer. Moka returned to her room noticed his blush, but decided not to ask. Together, they descended the stairs and met Tsukune's parents in the foyer so that they could depart for dinner.

"So Moka, are you attending school anywhere?" Koji asked Moka.

"No sir, not at the moment." Moka replied looking at the table. "I am not sure what to do about school. After I ran away from my guardian, I have not really had a steady residence."

"Well, that just will not do, how old are you?" Kasumi asked.

"I am 11 years old, ma'am." Moka responded.

"Well, that would put you in Tsukune's grade then. First thing in the morning, I am going to go register you at Tsukune's school. Maybe I can get you into his class." Kasumi assured Moka.

"That would be great!" Tsukune almost cheered.

Moka nodded in agreement. "I would like that very much."

"Oh to be young and in love again" Kasumi teased, causing Moka and Tsukune to blush furiously.

"Mom!" Tsukune protested.

"I think you should tell the school that she is the daughter of a friend who had to go out of town for a trip to avoid complications." Koji suggested to his wife.

"Good idea." Kasumi agreed.

Their food soon arrived and they continued with just small talk for the rest of dinner. Returning home after eating, Tsukune ran up to the door so that he could open it for Moka and his parents. "Thank you so much for letting me come to dinner with you." Moka bowed low.

"Nonsense, you are family until we help you find your mother." Kasumi insisted.

Moka couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes she was so happy to hear that she had been accepted. "Thank you so very much."

After bidding his parents good night, Tsukune walked Moka up to her room. "They would make such a cute couple." Kasumi commented to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you are staying with us Moka." Tsukune said to Moka as they reached her door.

"Thank you for everything you have done Tsukune, I don't know where I would be if you had not saved me." Moka said honestly.

"Well, good night Moka."

"Good night Tsukune." Moka closed her door and Tsukune went to his room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Kasumi took Moka and Tsukune to his school to get her registered for classes. Kasumi used the cover story that she and Koji came up with the previous night. Luckily, the school accepted the story and was even able to place Moka in Tsukune's class. Leaving the office, Kasumi wished the pair a good day and left them so Tsukune could show Moka to their classroom. He knocked on the door and explained the situation to the sensei, who told him to go ahead and take his seat.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." The sensei announced.

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya. Please take care of me." Moka introduced herself.

Tsukune could hear many of the whispers around the class, some were commenting how cute she was, others talking about her hair color and how pale she was. Tsukune could only hope that the other students would accept her.

Moka took her seat right behind Tsukune and offered him a hopeful smile. Tsukune patted her hand and returned her smile.

At lunch, Tsukune and Moka sat down at a table outside in to courtyard with their trays of food. They were just about to take their first bite when a husky boy approached the table with a couple of other students. "What are you doing hanging with this pathetic pipsqueak?"

"Look at her hair, you know Halloween is still half a year away." One of the girls scoffed.

"Yeah, what are you supposed to be anyway, a skank?" Another girl laughed.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tsukune stood up to defend Moka.

"What are you going to do? Go cry to your mommy?" The husky boy teased. Tsukune punched him in the face as hard as he could, splitting his lip. The bully spit out some blood "Now you're going to die". He threw a punch at Tsukune's face, who blocked the punch and swung at the other boy's gut. The punch was blocked and he kicked Tsukune in the back of the knee causing him to fall to the ground. Tsukune rolled out of the way of the other boy's foot and quickly got back onto his feet. Tsukune was just about to charge at the bully again when a faculty member ran up to break up the fight.

"Come on you two, you are going to the headmaster's office." The teacher said.

"Yes sensei." Both boys said in unison. Moka got up to follow, but Tsukune waved her off. "Moka, could you take notes for me?" He asked.

"S-sure, Tsukune." Moka replied. 'I can't believe he stood up for me like that'

Tsukune did not make it back to the classroom until the last bell of the day rang. Moka saw him enter the room to gather his bag and ran up to see him. "Tsukune, is everything alright? You didn't come back to class."

"I'm alright, the headmaster called my parents and had a conference call with them and then assigned me detention for fighting." Tsukune explained

"I'm sorry that you got into trouble." Moka said sadly.

"I don't mind, at least I was able to protect you." Tsukune said honestly. "Well, are you ready to head home?"

Moka latched onto Tsukune's arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "Sure, let's go."


	5. Chibi 5

Chibi 5

Tsukune's POV Living with a vampire is very strange at first. During the first week that I had gotten to know her, Moka was rather quiet and seemed to act like many of the shy girls you see on T.V. But when you removed her rosary, things changed rather quickly. She went from someone you could chat with any time of day to someone you feared and wished no harm on yourself for merely looking at her. Today was no different. My mom had decided to take us to the mall, which to my surprise was Moka's first time being here. "Wow, this is so BIG!" I chuckled, walking while she twirled around, marveling over the entire building. "It is nice that you are enjoying yourself Moka Hey Tsukune, how about you take her to the toy section." I nodded yes to my mom, taking her hand and guiding her though the hoard of people. "There really is a bunch of other people here."  
>"Yea, that is common at a mall. But it is okay, the toy section is just around the corner. Her face lit up like a light bulb when she saw all of the different toys. "Wow, I have never seen so many toys!" I chuckled, guiding her over to my favorite section, the nerf section. She simply stared in wonder and aw at all the different types of guns, ammo, and as of recently, more direct fighting toys, like sword and shield with some maces. "What are they," she asked, staring at the sword shield combo. "They are called nerf, the overall toys, but each one has their own name. I have quite a few of them in my room under my bed." I reach up, grabbing the latest addition to their "melee" section, a pair of two long swords that connect at the handle. "If you wanna get some you can, my mom usually gets me a new one every time I am good so I am sure she will do that for you to." She reached up slowly, grabbing the small set of sword and shield. I laughed, guiding her back to my mom over in the clothing section, where from what I could see, had grabbed a rather decent set of clothes for Moka. "Here, Tsukune, show Moka to the changing station to see if these fit her." I nodded, taking her hand as we both sat our toys down, heading over to the large squares standing out in the clothing sections. "Okay Moka, do you know what to do?" She nodded no, to which I just chuckled, "Okay, so, my mom is going to hand you clothes and you are to go in there and change into them, you cannot remove the tags and come out to see if they fit you, if not just say so and change out of the clothes and set them down in a pile that does not fit, those that do fit and you like to wear you get to buy." She nodded, turning to my mom who handed her the clothes. "Thank you Mrs. Ahno." -Bunch of clothes changing that really no one could care about-<br>It was later in the afternoon, Moka and me sitting in the back of the car while mom loaded up all of the stuff that she had gotten for Moka, as well as the nerf stuff she had gotten for us. "So what is the idea for the game you play with these Tsukune?" I smiled, holding up the one I had gotten, "You wanna get your armory, and you fight against your enemy, each shot is 10 points, it takes 10 shots to kill someone. When you die, you go back to yoru base and you have to wait 5 seconds before coming back out, and you have to protect your flag, which I am trying to get the entire time. There are 3 rounds to this game, if you get all three flags caught, you win, but if you opponent gets 500 points, he can trade them in and take away a flag capture. You also use points to trade weapons in or to get more ammo in my room, where someone will be there to handle the supplies." She nodded, looking down at her shield and sword. "Okay you two; we are going to be heading back soon." Both of us nodded, sitting in the back and talking about a bunch of different things, like what weapons would be good for this or where good spots to play this would be. Time went by quickly as we pulled up, helping my mom carrying the clothes and food in before rushing up to my room, pulling out the trunk what contained all of my nerf stuff. "Wow, you have a lot of them." I nodded, grabbing the vest and helmets, giving one of the sets to Moka. "Okay, you will be the blue team, I am the red team." I looked around in my chest, grabbing the holster for the ammo and the buns and setting them all out on the bed. I reached around, pulling out my vagabond blaster, stone wall shield and sword, the long strike Cs-6, the barricade RV-10, as well as two bags of extra ammo as well as clips. "You get two bags of clip and 4 weapons to use, so go ahead and take what you wanna." She walked over, grabbing her extra ammo, as well as taking Mega Thunder bow, the cross fire bow toy, the marauder long sword, and her stonewall and sword. "Okay Tsukune. Let's do this." The two of us laughed as we both took our respective flags. My mom was nice enough to be at the trade in station, each of us finding our base and hiding out flags. "Okay Moka, let's have fun, and the game will start when we both reach out base." She nodded, each of us running to our hidden bases and shouting ready.  
>I hate my long strike out, running over to the tree where I quickly slung it over my shoulder, climbing up to my perch. I chuckled softly as I set my gun up, looking through the removable scope. 'You are nice Moka, but I have mastered this game and you are in my playground.' Chuckling, I watched as she moved quietly along the fence her thunder bow out with the short sword in her other hand. I smiled, getting into position while I took aim, taking aim right at her shoulder. Smirking, I pulled, the bullet flying out, to which she turned her head, her sword dropping to pull her shield out, barely giving her time to cover herself and dodge the bullet. 'Dang.' Quickly, I took the long strike and threw it over my shoulder, climbing down with my vagabond blaster. She watched me while I stood out, my gun at my hip as I took aim. She did the same with the thunder bow, drawing back and smiling while she took the first shot.<br>I moved to one side, zig-zagging back and forth till she ran out, giving me time to pull my gun up and shoot it, hitting her lower for arm, to which she hissed softly. "10 points," I shouted, putting another bullet in to fry, only for one of her bullets to hit me in my for-head. "10 points for me.

hey guys sorry about the late reply my beta kinda abbandond me and so I had to find a new beta at which well one of my favorit authors agread to do it his name is gami666 so if you guys could go check out his page this chapter was possible only because he wrote the whole thing because I was grounded and he didnt know how long I wanted it so if you could all drop him a PM thanking him for this chapter that would be awsome and I hope to be able to get the next chapter up soon till then peace 


End file.
